A data communication service under third-generation mobile communication (IMT-2000: International Mobile Telecommunications-2000) is wide spread. As demand for ultra-high-speed large-capacity communication is rapidly increasing, the WRC (World Radiocommunication Conference) of the ITU (International Telecommunication Union) decided on frequency bands for IMT including the third-generation and the fourth-generation portable phones in 2007.
Depending on the results of future discussions at the ITU and 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), a radio station could be required to be compatible with different frequency bandwidths differing depending on country and region. For example, a 200-MHz bandwidth partitioning and a 400-MHz bandwidth partitioning are being discussed as a bandwidth partitioning for LTE-Advanced (Long Term Evolution-Advanced), for which standardization is in progress for the fourth generation portable phone standard, IMT-Advanced (e.g., FIG. 1).